Raanu
Raanu was the Agori leader of the Fire Tribe. He was also an elder of Vulcanus. History Attacks Soon after the exile of Malum the village of Vulcanus was always under attack by the Bone Hunters. The leader of the fire tribe, Raanu was desperate for help, he turned to an Agori, Metus who was willing to find a Glatorin who would save Vulcanus. The Skrall took the advantage of their being no defence of the other parts of the Fire Tribe's territory and claimed the Flame Geysers north of Vulcanus. Metus returned telling Raanu that no Glatorian was willing to help if it included fighting a Skrall. Raanu was getting very tired of his village suffering from daily raids by the Bone hunters he turned to a Agori who was willing to help. He asked that Agori to find the Exiled Galtorian Malum and get him to help. After Malum declined to come and save the village, he told the Agori that giving the Thornax Stew to the Vorox would temporarily hold the attacks off. The Agori then returned succeding and Raanu gave the Agori a Badge of honor so all would know of his great deeds. Later the Agori came back with a Document that had all of the tribes seals. Raanu was so releaved so he gave the Agori the Highest Badge of Honor. Atero Raanu went to Atero to watch the Grand tournament. Raanu met up with Metus and Berix and they decided to explore the outsides of the city for Skrall. They ran into a huge army from the Rock Tribe who were going to the Arena. He departed his fellow Agori and ran back to the Arena to warn everyone of the approaching Skrall. He helped evacuate the city but was attacked by a Skrall. Raanu was saved by Gresh. He then met up with some Glatorian and Agori and discussed how they were going to beat the Skrall. Raid on Vulcanus Gelu told Raanu about the scroll and he was very upset. Raanu pointed out that the walls on the map were not there two weeks ago. Raanu kept raving on about what they would do to Vulcanus. Raanu decided they had to flee. Gresh walked up two the two and said if they did the Bone Hunters would follow and kill them. Raanu asked if Gelu would lead the Glatorian into battle. Gelu said he was out of the business but Ackar butted in and said it was his job. He said he didn't want to flee but did not like the idea of fighting. Gresh said he would help. So did Gelu but he was scared silly. Raanu said he would sent two Glatorian trainees to Tajun to get Tarix and Kiina. He told Gresh to go to Tesara and get Vastus. Gresh went north, the two rookies went west. Gelu had no Idea what they were doing because Ackar had not yet told him. Gelu realized they were going to fight the Bone Hunters. Alternate Universes Deserts of Death In the Deserts of Death Universe, Raanu remained the leader of the Fire Tribe. No serious changes effected him until the Fall of Tajun, where he was captured by the Vorox and taken away by Bone Hunters. Luckily, Malum, Scotar and Ackar managed to smuggle him to Atero, where he stayed until the war. Shadow Play In the Shadow Play alternate dimension, Raanu led a rebellion against Rotam which failed and brought his excecution, however, as Tollubo returned to the past, these events changed. Appearances * Comic 1: Sands of Bara Magna - (First Appearance) * Secrets of Bara Magna! * Riddle of the Great Beings - (Mentioned Only) * Comic 2: The Fall of Atero * BIONICLE: Raid on Vulcanus * Tale of the Agori - Mentioned * End of the World - Mentioned * The Final Stand * Battle of Bara Magna - Mentioned * Shadow Play